The Final Jump
by Blitz-Queen of Sorrow
Summary: Self-Insert. Sadly not a Shakarian. Twins Blitz and Medianoche jumped the timeline. Were they really surprised they landed here? And what are they hiding from Shepard? And why does one have an addiction to turians and the other to Mexicans?
1. Chapter 1

AN:/Hiya everyone this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting since ever I'll accept flames but not complete hate because come on that not fair this is a self-insert fanfiction and if you no like no read. Oh! Special shout out for four very important people: one is my friend Ivory who helped me get word on my computer, she gets a cookie. Two is my brother who gives me outrageous ideas to put in here in future chappies and my dear boyfriend who without his cheerfulness and sweetness I probably would've given up writing creatively a while ago and my dear sister who would actually do these crazy things irl with me so thank you and for my readers I hope you like it although I've written this series backwards -_- so bear with me I know you should start the best last but well I just love Mass Effect and turians so viola enjoy~

Chapter One: Into the Future.

Waiting. Did I ever mention how much I. HATE. WAITING. Sighing loudly I push my now cotton pink locks out of my view. I felt like screaming at my hair 'dry motherfucker dry'. You would have thought at my age I'd know the skill of patience but nooooooooooo. But then, I also didn't have to let 'Noche finally convince me to dye my hair an outrageous color than its unnatural natural snow white color. She had dyed it and rinsed it out but without a working hairdryer I have to let this dry the natural way. Pfffffft damn technology.

"Hey 'Noche pass me a soda before I lose my mind." I glanced back at my sister who was busily rummaging in our fridge. She snickered.

"You losing your mind would be hilarious." She laughed. "I thought we were 'sposed to have a job soon," She came back and tossed me a Dr. Pepper, "Chu know that weird message you got last night." She took a large sip out of her Ed Hardy glass probably containing her newest tequila brand love what was it again? Oh yeah, Jose Cuervo.

"Eh, it was probably a prank message." I shrugged and she snorted.

"Yeah sure Blitz, like the last several were prank messages." She rolled her crimson eyes at me before plopping down on our sofa.

"Ok, ok sheesh smartass maybe there is a new job, maybe there isn't but what the hell's wrong with us actually having a day off once in a while." I practically chugged my drink. Stupid infernal machine in the corner was taunting me, I could tell.

"Well fighting and ripping people to shreds is soooo much better than sitting here doing nothing sis. And a lot better than having to pretend that we're something we're not." She looked at me and gave her signature grin. Showing off every single sharp canine, they were capable of tearing meat off a deer faster than a politician saying hi.

"Fine I'll reread that message, you just see if that piece of crap is working and where were going

next." Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and went back to my inbox. I felt her weight shift off the couch and heard her footsteps go towards the bane of my long existence.

[Blitz, Medianoche another area has been compromised I sent the coordinates to the Jumper, this is the last mission. Like the others, failure is not an option. The fate of the galaxy is in your hands. S.B.]

"The fate of the galaxy," I narrowed my eyes, "Last time it was just Earth." I quickly scanned my other messages before I glanced towards my game stash. My eyes stopped on the trio at the very top... Great. But it couldn't be could it? I mean, there's got to be another place where the galaxy's at stake.

"Hey you ready? This thing's powered up come on come on come oooon!" She was practically jumping with excitement. Her black hair trying it's hardest not to tangle around her legs. I let out a laugh and threw my empty can to the recycle bag.

"Yeah let's just get this over with," I got up and walked over. She was already pressing the button when I got there. "Mass Effect here we come." I closed my eyes before the flash of light could blind me.

AN:/ sorry it's kind of short but when it starts picking up the chapters will be longer I promise. Updates may be erratic whenever I want to write I just write so at first it may be every few days or so but later on if I start my other stories or when school starts my updates will slow down and heads up pairings *laughs evilly* I'll let you guys figure that out ah kidding kidding don't kill me OCxGarrus, OCxJames(Later in), FemshepxI'm not sure yet may do a vote later so yeah see you all later and plse review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/Yeah two in one day I only added this one quickly so people hopefully wouldn't be confused XP. Some notes the *** is perspective change, and **** is time skipped forward and excuse my laziness and suckiness for battle scenes and its rated M because I'm paranoids. And lastly,  
Disclaimer: I could never own bioware nor mass effect because if I did of hell would be raised and Shepard could start bar fights with krogans and we could've romanced Tali and Garrus in one. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Two: Strategy or Guns in Blazing?

"Ugh my head," Gunshots and screaming rang overhead... Wait gunshots? Shit just my day. "'Noche! 'Noche get your ass up!"

"I'm up what's going on," She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Whoa where are we?" I risked a glance up.

"Eden Prime... maybe, I heard gunshots but didn't spot anyone. Stay on guard, see a weapon pick it up."

"What about you Ms. I'm in soldier mode?" I glanced towards her, to see her smirk, and then back out the window of the house we seemed to have appeared in.

"Maybe they'll think my fires just some kind of new biotic thing, or that I'm tech savvy." I ignored her questioning look and crept towards the door. I gave her ten seconds to be ready before I opened the door and rolled out.

"Whoa this place looks just like the forest back home." I looked around, civvies area, just housing and forest. If I am right and this is Eden Prime then we need to make it to the other and get off this stupid planet.

"Stay on guard dork. Sniper rifles or shotguns will be our best ally if you see one take it immediately." Still no one, weird. Are we nowhere near the fighting zone? 'Noche and I crept our way through the town for what seemed like forever; soon I spotted a flash of metal and stopped.

"Something there?"

"Yeah, geth. I'll fry him, when he drops his weapon run and grab it. I'll cover." She nodded and grinned.

"Just like old times." I couldn't help but grin with her; it was just like old times. I looked back at the geth and aimed a well-placed fireball at him. A couple of seconds after it hit he went down.

"GO!" She sprinted and did what I could only classify as a barrel-roll before hefting up the large sniper rifle, well large compared to her skinny ass body size. She got behind the nearest crate to her and scoped ahead.

"Se claro!" I chuckled. Seems you can take the girl out of Mexico but not the Mexico out of the girl.

(***)

"Se claro!" It looked clear but I kept roving my new scope, just in case.

"You ready to proceed?" Damn sneaky friggin' soldier chica!

"Yeah just don't sneak UP on me like that chica." Blitz just smirked before running up ahead. I couldn't complain about her taking lead really. Most of the time when we "Jumped" it was places that were her games, which ended up being actual times. Past, present and, future. Real times, she explained once that people who created games were actual seeress or seer, depending on someone's preferences, demons/peoples who predicted what could happen and the individual who was involved and it was like you were living that person's life but of course the people left in the dark, usually mortals or "regular people" just thought it was a real game.

"Hey did you hear me?" I looked at her and realized we had stopped before some kind of tram thing and two buildings.

"If I say yes do I get a cookie?" I grinned and she smacked herself in the face.

"No you do not, see those stairs there?" She pointed towards a ladder going to the top of the nearest building.

"1: That's a ladder and 2: Yes why?"

"Time for recon. Go up there and stay hidden and still. Watch through the scope at the building next to us, no shots ok? When three humans show up wait don't attack them, any geth show up attack them, try headshots for maximum damage. I'll hide nearby in a bush."

"Got it." I headed towards the ladder and heard bushes rustle. Ok one rung at a time slow and steady and sneaky and veeeery very quiet. I hefted myself on top of the building and saw a high wall. Sweet, I hid and set up my new baby. Now to wait wait wait waka waka waka waka waka. Wait what? Sigh, stupido addicting Pac-man.

"Saren?" Op! I moved the scope till two bird looking things appeared. Wow one of them was red-ish black with white markings and the other was silver-ish blue and looked like a mech kind of...

"Nihlus." So blue is Saren and white-face there is Nihlus. Ok.

"This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?" He put away his gun.

"The Council thought you could use some help with this one." He grinned. EWWWIE GROSS FACE!

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry. I've got it under control." He walked behind Nihlus and drew his pistol. BANG. The shot rang clearly and echoed... He just shot that other guy for NO REASON! What the hell chico! I just stared. How the? I don't even rawrgh. They seemed like friends the way white-face talked to him? Before I realized it, he was gone and those geth that Blitz had pointed out earlier strode along the area. A few seconds later I heard a shriek and shooting. SHIZZNIT. I opened fire on any and every geth that entered my scope. One. Two. Three. I heard some more shrieking and chanced a look to where Blitz was. Currently, she was flambaying a- is that a zombie?! I looked closer. Grey-ish skin, blue glowing lines, no clothes, but showing nothing. Huh, so it's like a zombie mannequin ok. One was coming up from behind her so I lined up my shot quickly. There. I grinned, perfect headshot. She'll be thankful, whenever she washes its guts off.

"Who are you?" I put down my baby and looked down. Two chicas and a chico had walked up to sis, she had her hands up in the 'I mean peace' kind of way. Ay dios mio. This girl cannot stay out of trouble can she? I turned away and made my way down the ladder.

* * *

AN: / Slightly longer than last one. About 200 words more Xp like I said as it picks up the chappies will be much longer….. Hopefully. Also be forewarned that teenage antics and hilarity may ensue as well as just plain no sense making crack and next chapter we meet a few characters XDD see you all next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/another chappie up warning there is some veery graphic lyrics later on. Hehe. And Garrus and Wrex are introduced yay. And Blitz epically fails at flirtation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware, wish I did. Come on if I owned Mass Effect it would just be mosh pits, krogans doing head-banging contests, the always awkward elevator music and romancing Tali and Garrus in one. Also I could never own BOTD and I don't own the song. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Elevator Music

"She asked who you were. Answer." The pink haired teen glared at the LT.

"I'm Blitz Nakamura and this is my sister Medianoche Nakamura." Another teen came from nowhere, a Viper on her back. She stood by the other one.

"I'm Commander Kate Shepard and this is LT Kaiden Alenko and gunnery chief Ashley Williams." I extended my hand and we shook.

"It's a pleasure Shepard." I finally looked them both over. They couldn't have been older than 19. And that Viper

practically engulfed Medianoche. They were the same height, maybe twins. Blitz had pink hair and was slightly pale with icy blue eyes, while her sister was the opposite. Black hair, crimson eyes and a medium tan. Are they really sisters? I looked at their clothing Blitz had on a purple jacket with a black skirt and black combat boots, she also had a simple heart locket. Were these really still in style? Her sister had on a blue pop star like dress with blue boots, she also had a leather jacket and a large ornamental bell sat in her wild hair.

"Uhm so where'd you two learn to fight if I may ask?"

"I ran with a gang back home," Medianoche had a thick Spanish accent, thicker than expected because her sister didn't. "They taught me how to hold a gun and sis here sh-"

"I went military but, before I did I took hand to hand combat classes of all kinds an-"

"And you have biotics." The interruption earned Alenko another glare from the small girl.

"Look Shepard you probably don't trust us but, take us with you. We can fight you saw that and we need to hurry if we want to catch that damned bastard murderer."

"What murderer?" She shifted slightly and looked at her sister.

"Tell 'em what you saw 'Noche."

"Sis told me to scope and shoot any geth on sight but earlier there were these two birdy people white-face and mech-face." I raised my eyebrow at her choice of description. "So whitey was like Saren? And the other guy was like Nihlus and they talked and whitey put away his gun, let his guard down, and ugly mech face there shot him in the back of the face." The fuck?

"That would explain the shot we heard earlier Shepard."

"But why should we believe you two."

"Because his, Nihlus', body is over there and I saw another human hiding behind some crates from where I was situated. He could tell you the same story just a bit less of my descriptive skills." She grinned and I literally took a double take. Were those fangs? They shone against her skin and looked deadly. What the hell are these two?

"Shepard they were right there's a turian's body here and I just found this guy here hiding." Williams held a man by the scruff of his neck and was glaring daggers at him.

***(*)

Shepard had believed us after she had interrogated the man 'Noche saw behind those crates and after seeing Nihlus' body for herself. After that we joined her and took the tram to the back part of the colony. 'Noche and Shepard ended up disarming bombs that the geth had set up while Ash shot at them and Alenko and I spammed our biotic skills. We had pushed forward and found the beacon. 'Noche and I looted some crates and found some equipment and then Alenko was there being an idiot. The beacon had pulled him towards it and Shepard saved his useless ass, we rushed Shepard back to the Normandy and while him and Williams took Shepard to the med bay we got placed in front of Anderson and "explained ourselves" to him like Alenko "asked".

"So you're both sisters?" I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Yes we are sisters captain, my family adopted 'Noche when we were younger." That's close enough to the truth that they needed right now. "Any other questions?"

"Where were you raised?"

"I was born and raised in Pusan, South Korea for a bit then we moved to the States, 'Noche was born in Leon, Mexico. On a vacation we found her and my parents filled the necessary papers for her."

"And your parent's status?"

"Mom's been deceased along time and dad I believe is currently on the Citadel." Maybe, hell I don't know where dad is and I could care less at the moment.

"Lastly, your age." Crap.

"Both 21 as of last week. Blitz is the eldest." Phew thanks 'Noche though I wonder how long I'll get away with using your age. I sent her an appreciative glance.

"Alright. Well when Shepard wakes up we'll decide what to do with you. Both the LT and gunnery chief say you both have impressive skills." He then walked into the med bay leaving us in the mess.

"Well that went well." 'Noche grinned and kicked her feet up on the table.

"Yeah well let's hope we can be on Shepard's team when it really matters, we NEED to be there when it ends."

"Please of course we're gonna be on Shepard's team if not by skill then by persuasion." She grinned bigger and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha very funny, but the mexican you want isn't here, yet and I'm pretty sure a certain turian won't be paying attention to my waist yet." She laughed and I grinned at her.

"No I'm sure he'll be staring elsewhere big butt."

"Hey!" I laughed more. "Look who's talking!" We continued like that even dragging some bashful crew members into our little war of playful insults.

"I see you two are getting along well with the crew." I looked up trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard. 'Noche actually fell out of her seat.

"Hey Shepard want to join us?" She sat down next to 'Noche and smiled.

"Don't mind if I do."

"So what's the news? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good and I have some news, you two and gunnery chief Williams are now official members of the SSV Normandy."

"Alright!" 'Noche and I shared a high-five. "Owww." I rubbed my red hand after we did. Damn we should probably stop trying to do that as hard as we can.

"We're going to the Citadel so you two can help or wander around for a while." Awesome!

"We can do both Shepard, although 'Noche and I don't have Omnitools."

"Just go to Dr. Chakwas she probably has a few spare chips." I nodded. I don't want to be chipped but it's necessary.

Oww I really want to scratch where the good doc had put that chip but if I do it could mess up the system but it feels soooo weird, at least we were on the Citadel now. Shepard was told to go the embassies and meet with the council. I told her we could follow and allow Ash and Alenko to roam around. At least 'Noche and I didn't have to change yet, these clothes were comfy and I don't plan on wearing armor until we have a mission. That could explain the stares I received from people yeah I'm aware my clothes aren't of this year but hey I am not a slut nor am I wearing a long dress! Sheesh. We had already talked to Udina's also worthless ass.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Oh? I looked up. Heeeeello mister Vakarian.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down."

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence." Shepard nodded.

"I'll see if anything I say can change that." He nodded back.

"Good luck Shepard, maybe they'll listen to you." We met up with Anderson and he led us up to where the council was. Saren was there too, just holographically. I listened to their political bullshit for a while and avoided looking at Saren's creep face. Shepard was being calm despite his fake assumptions and bullshit and oh yeah the racial slur towards humans. Talk of Shepard's vision and more turian bullcrap well political bullcrap. Oh they left. Now Udina came up and told us to go talk to Garrus. YAY!

"What was that Blitz?" Now both Shepard and 'Noche were looking at me... Did I say that out loud?

"Uh what I mean is 'Noche and I can look for Garrus you should uh go talk to Barla Von."

"Ok I'll grab Ash and Kaiden and you two go look for Officer Vakarian. Meet in Chora's Den in an hour." We saluted her.

"Yes commander." I grinned and grabbed 'Noche's arm. "Let's go."

"Where we going?" She asked when we got to transit. I picked our destination.

"Med clinic. That's where we'll find Garrus." A few minutes later we were standing outside the clinic.

"So uhhh do we knock?" I grin.

"Heeeeeeeeell nah we just bust in!" She grinned back. I counted five seconds and ran in.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

"That was smart, Doc."

"Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-"

"Who are you!" The thug grabbed Dr. Michel and pointed a gun at me.

"Hey bitch haven't you heard not to point a gun at an unarmed female sheesh." I couldn't help flippin' the guy the birdie and then Garrus comes from hiding and headshots the guy at close range. My friggin' hero I grinned and lit a guy on fire and heard 'Noche pull out her Viper. A few gunshots later those losers were dead, and we talked to Dr. Michelle about Fist and a female quarian who she helped when she got here.

"Thanks Dr. Michel for the information we'll go find the quarian."

"Can I come with you two; I want to bring Saren down. He's a traitor to my people." I looked at that silly turian and smiled.

"Of course Garrus come on. I'm Blitz and this is Medianoche, 'Noche for short." We shook and my grin widened. "Now let's go save a quarian damsel in distress."

"Actually we could use someone's help he's a krogan." I grinned.

"Where is he?"

"His name's Wrex last I heard he was at C-Sec Academy." Awesome. Shepard will be proud we recruited the two most important people EVEH well Tali's important too but still. We left the clinic and headed down to C-Sec. We stepped in the elevator. Garrus pressed the button for the academy.

"The Alliance has customized their elevators to play music according to the passengers' tastes." A tinny metallic voice said shortly before music sprang from all four walls.

A pirate walks into the bar

The bartender asks:

"What's with the steering wheel in your pants?"

The pirate says:

"Arr! It's driving me nuts."

I stared at my sister. They just didn't start one of the most sexually perverted songs ever. That I love. She was already dancing to the music and grinning innocently.

Now I've been riding across the seven seas

Looking for a girl from another fantasy

I keep a big ship

They call me Captain Kid

I got the eye patch, tri-hat

Rollin' like a pirate

Shiver my timbers

Fuck you till you're limber

Freaky Deaky till you get leaky

Like Run DMC it's tricky

So animated might as well call me Mickey

Pedal to the medal

Red eyes like a devil

Raise the white flag

Can't reach my level

Like Arr! Arr!

Flow sick like SARS!

X X X till I hit your mark

Ahoy! Ahoy!

I put the happy to the joy

Fuck with me

And I'll play you like a GameBoy

Ninja, skin ya

Throw you in a blender

Chop chop chop

I'm a mother fuckin' pirate!

I can't believe I was singing along even before the chorus. I am so going to kill whoever did this.

Yo Ho Ho

And a bottle we go (Arr!)

It's my duty

To please that booty

Yo Ho Ho

And a bottle we go (Arr!)

It's my duty

To please that booty (Yo, ho!)

Yo Ho Ho

And a bottle we go (Yo, ho!)

It's my duty

To please that booty (Yo, ho!)

Yo Ho Ho

It's a pirate's life for me

It's a pirate's life for me

The moment those elevator doors opened I grabbed Garrus and 'Noche and ran. I would've ran into a large krogan had Garrus not pulled me back.

"Th-thanks." I am so embarrassed. How would they even have found that song! I mean I know it's one of 'Noche's few English songs she likes and it was maybe my fifth favorite but why play that when Garrus was with us? Hopefully if we go by elevator again it will do something from this time and not something from our dark corrupted minds.

"Heh. Are these your other companions Shepard?" I saw Wrex with Shepard and we walked over. "Kids Shepard really?"

"We are 21 Wrex we are allowed to drink and we can kick ass." He chuckled.

"Ok. So when do we head for Fist." He grinned.

"Now the sooner we find that girl the better chance she'll still be alive."

"So what's the plan Shepard?" I looked at the 7 of us. Shepard only would need two for her squad and Garrus and Wrex would want to be there. "I don't mind sitting back." She looked over us and nodded.

"Alright Wrex, Ash your both with me. Kaiden show Garrus and the girls back to the Normandy." Great I'm stuck with _that_ guy. Well at least I'm not suffering alone. Garrus obviously looked irritated at Shepard's choice. Alenko was leading our group, we passed some shops and something caught my eye.

"Garrus?" I stopped in front of the store window.

"Yes?" That purr was practically in my ear. Nya.

"H-how good is that sniper?" I pointed innocently.

"That is a very very good sniper. Why do you ask?" I grinned and nearly dragged him in the store.

"May I help the lovely couple?" Oops. I immediately dropped his hand.

"Friends. How much for that sweet thing in the window." He looked at it briefly then looked me over. Goddamn sexist. "My last name's Nakamura look it up." He walked over to the terminal and typed my last name.

"Let's see there is a Hiro Nakamura." Wow. He really was still alive. Huh.

"Yes. That's my father." He read for a few more seconds and his eyes practically lit up like a five-year old in candy land.

"Of course! Of course!" He went and got the snipers from the rack and placed it on the counter. "Anything else Ms. Nakamura?" I looked over some mods and scopes and asked Garrus to choose the best.

(***)

"Thanks Garrus for helping me." I looked back and saw Blitz exiting a weapons store carrying a bag. She was giggling a bit flirtatiously. Damn she has it bad for him.

"No problem. Do you know how to handle one of those?"

"I've only used one once or twice but not anything new." She practically pouted up at him. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Well if you need any help you know who to ask." They walked back into our group and I grinned at her.

"Shut up sis." I laughed. "Shut up!"

"So when are you going to tell him that guns for him." I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Hey maybe I wanted my sniper because '_biotics'_ can only get me so far." I rolled my eyes.

"So you pampered yourself and bought a WIDOW. Yeah ok. How did you even pay for it?"

"Apparently dad has set himself up pretty well and involved us. So Earth standards were heiresses."

"Ay dios mio! Serious?" She nodded. "All that tequila~" She laughed. Eventually the docking bay came into view.

"Welcome to the Normandy Garrus." We brushed past Kaiden and onto the ship.

"So Garrus do you think you could help me set this baby up?" She held up her bag to gesture.

"Sure Blitz." Ah poor Garrus if only he knew. Wait this could work actually. I snickered and got a weird glance from Blitz before her and Garrus went to the lower levels.

* * *

**AN:/2740 words wow a lot more than my last two chapters. I feel like I'm rushing it a bit. Reviews and criticism is always welcome and my style is a bit different probably. I want to keep it first person as much as I can; so further in you can really understand Blitz and 'Noche and their mindsets. I like self inserts because they give you a new character to fall in love with and a small insight to the writers personality well in my opinion they do XD and for those who can figure out who the person is that sent the message from the first chapter will get a shout out in the chapter that it is revealed XD. And since I'm having technical trouble with my word not liking asterisk it will now be (***) or (****) or ***(*) for POV change and time skip**


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ another chappie thank you Reko-Luna for reminding me of the Widow's repercussions and its ability to disable a mere human. Another side note I will try to stay on story with main missions and companion missions but other stuff like dialogue, unless I don't get it perfect I won't add it so the saren and nihlus scene took me four reloads to get perfect -_-

* * *

Chapter Four: Saving Face

"There and that's how you take care of it properly." We had spent the last hour going over how to clean, put together, and the best positions for this thing and it weighed a ton. It wasn't even supposed to be mine, but, 'Noche saw right through me so I had to throw up some kind of story.

"Will I be able to practice?" He nodded then stopped to actually think about it.

"Yes, wait no; well you'd have to start off small before handling a widow and be able to heft its weight with no repercussions." Of course. Garrus nodded then went to go work on the mako.

"Hey Blitz. I have word from Shepard and since all of you are down there..." I glared at the comm.

"What Joker."

"Commander Shepard is now Spectre Commander Shepard; do you think they throw parties for that sort of thing?" I could hear the smartass grin in his voice.

"I don't know Joker, maybe." I shrugged and held back a comment about male strippers.

"Oh I'd think you'd have to ask yourself that," 'Noche grinned. "You would be the _entertainment_ Joker_._"

"Riiiiight. I'm just going to end this conversation now. Bye." I looked at my sis and laughed.

"Nice one."

"I'm sorry couldn't help it." Sure you couldn't. The comm turned on again and Shepard started speaking. She gave an honest speech about stopping Saren, unity with all species against him, and some other things. I saw Tali come out of the elevator with Ash and Wrex and she went into engineering.

"Also heads-up we are heading towards the Artemis Tau cluster first to search for a Dr. T'Soni. That will be all." Huh. So were going to find Liara first before going anywhere else. Let's see if I remember correctly….

"Blitz!" I looked up and 'Noche was waving to get my attention. I got up and walked over to her. She pulled me into the corner and immediately started glaring.

"What what'd I do?"

"Chu know what, the rifle you bought before boarding I looked it up. You use that and you're gonna dislocate your shoulder and break your arm! Seriously what were you thinking? Those things are only useful for people with extensive sniper training and have muscles unlike you, you're a twig!" She poked my arm to prove her point.

"Well if someone hadn't made a comment I could've snuck away at some point and put it in his locker as a gift!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

"So I was right." She grinned.

"Shut up. Just shut up dork." I smiled.

"You should still give it to him and save yourself the embarrassment." I sighed. She was right and I definitely don't want a broken arm.

"Fine. But only if you help me and distract him so I can put it in his locker. It's currently on the workbench near it but."

"Yeah I know what to do hold on." She walked over to the mako and began talking to Garrus as he slid underneath to work on it, she gave me a thumbs-up and I went back to the workbench.

"Ok that went there and now to fold." The rifle minimized and I picked it up slowly. God this thing was heavy. "Pssssssst Wrex! Come help me with this thing." He snorted and walked over.

"What you little pyjak." I ignored his monkey comment, for now.

"Help me put this blasted thing in Garrus' locker. I swear this thing was lighter in the box." I handed the rifle to him and he out it in the locker. I quickly closed it and looked over at the mako. Apparently, Garrus was having "trouble" with the wheeled contraption he was laying on. I saw 'Noche's foot on the brake thing. Maybe I need to take a mechanic class….. I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oops Garrus it must've been the brake pedal." She lifted her foot and Garrus slid from underneath the mako.

"Weird." I walked over as the elevator opened.

"Garrus you and Kaiden are with me when we land. Is the mako ready?" Shepard walked out and towards us.

"Yeah, I had to fix some things. You know _calibrations_ and such."

"Ok well gear up ETA in 30 minutes." He started to head towards his locker and I hightailed it out of there and into engineering.

(***)

"Huh?" I walked up to him ignoring seeing Blitz run frantically into engineering and hearing her sister's laughter.

"Something wrong Garrus?" I asked the chuckling turian.

"Shepard when a female of your race gives someone a present what does it mean?" Wait. I glanced over at 'Noche grinning towards us and pointing towards engineering. I laughed.

"Well Garrus usually it means there is a sexual attraction to that person or they just wanted to be friendly and give you gifts for special occasions. And since I'm sure it's not your birthday…..."

"Oh…_ Oh_."

* * *

AN:/ a little short because teenage boredom set in and I felt like that was a good way to end the chapter all reviews are welcome... except extreme flaming like you hate self inserts XP lol well next chapter is the Therum mission and we meet Liara! Yay and the talking of the mind meld


	5. Chapter 5

**An/:heya another update this chappie you finally learn Blitz and Medianoche's secret x3 tell me what you think. reviews are always welcome and any suggestions are as well. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Truth

"Shepard maybe I should drive." I looked at Kaiden.

"Why's that?"

"Well you can't drive very well."

"What yes I can just watch." I started up the mako. We had found where Dr. T'Soni was, she was on Therum studying a prothean ruin. Now all we had to do was find her. Garrus was at the guns, he had stayed silent the entire time.

"Are you ok Garrus?"

"What? Oh I'm good, let's go."

(****)

"What is that!" A giant colossus had just dropped from the geth ship and several geth troopers.

"DUCK!" We hid behind some crates and pulled out our weapons. "I'll focus on the colossus you two pick off the others!" I aimed my Avenger and opened fire. I managed to duck behind cover whenever the colossus sent a plasma orb over, but a few shots had grazed my shoulder, it was nothing too bad. A few more minutes and only the colossus remained. Garrus aimed a well-placed shot and took down one of his legs; I kept my aim on that annoying flashlight head. Soon it went down.

"We should hurry, there's probably more geth inside." We opened the door and walked in, a few sparse geth had walked on the walkway. Finally, we reached the elevator.

"Shepard drones!" Garrus and I used overload on the two near each other and Kaiden gunned down the other.

"Come on." We stepped in the second elevator and rode it down before it stopped a few feet above the ground. "Careful this walkways not stable." We hopped over ledges, going lower.

"Uh… hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" I walked to the force field. "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"

"Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

"We'll find some way to help you."

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." I nodded and walked to the cavern floor. A few dead geth and a used mining laser later, we had managed to get to the floor below Dr. T'Soni's. I used the elevator and got to her floor.

"How… how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!"

"We blasted through with the mining laser."

"Of course. Yes. That makes sense. Please… get me out of here before more geth arrive. The button over there should shut down this containment field." I went over and pressed the button letting Dr. T'Soni free.

"Any idea how we get out of here?" Kaiden asked looking at Liara.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!"

***(*)

"Shepard." I looked up from the floor. Shepard and the others had returned barely from the ruin. Fun large explosions and such, the others chatted for a while and I kept my eyes to the ground. I was too embarrassed to look up, I could feel them staring at me.

"What is it 'Noche?" I looked at my sister and she gave me that look. I shook my head 'no'. She glared at me and mouthed 'yes'. I sighed and Shepard gave us a questioning look.

"She thinks it's time to tell you about us and our past." She grinned.

"Hey it's just to show to Shepard that she can trust us." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine, tell her although you know I'm not ready to talk about that."

"Well of course not that you dork." She grinned more.

"Can you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Ok, so uh you know how you see us and we look like normal helpless but kickass girls who just turned 21?" Shepard nodded. I sighed.

"Well you see. We're not. Medianoche was originally born a wolf, her body physiology was changed somehow to a humans, we're still not clear how or why."

"The first town I went to was Leon, so technically I was 'born' there." She put air-quotes around born.

"And what about you Blitz?"

"I was born in Pusan like I said just umm it was," I bit my lip. "over 2,163 years ago…"

"What?" I winced.

"She's a demon, immortal. She was born 20CE. She hates talking about her age and how long she's lived." I let that sink in and all of them stared at me in shock. Liara at least looked happy.

"That means in asari terms you're a matriarch well passed that an asari would be dead at that age, 2,163 years old." I grimaced.

"Technically I'm only 1,993 which brings us to the other point 'Noche may want to say." She twiddled her thumbs.

"We lived in the year 2013."

"Explain." I took a deep breath.

"A few years after 'Noche and I met we lived in a small two bed apartment when one day one of my old friends sent a message saying someone needed _certain_ skills to help with some trouble. So we agreed and two days later this machine showed up and was hooked up when we came home. There was also a message from our new _boss_ telling us to activate the machine, called it the Jumper, to help save Earth. So we did, and…." I put my face in my hands. I just couldn't; not that memory.

"We went back in time, Blitz's past then back home, and again we received a message and 'jumped' again and again and again till we came here to this time. And met you."

(***)

"How the hell should we believe you I mean you could just be two girls lying about who they are just to have a vendetta filled against someone." I growled and Blitz did the unthinkable. An ocean of flames engulfed the view for a few seconds and then, when the fire and smoke cleared, a giant kitsune stood above Kaiden a paw the size of his face planted on his chest knocking him out of his chair.

"**Do you have a doubt now**_** human!**_" She growled and flames ran along her canines, caressing them lovingly.

"BLITZ STAND DOWN!" Blitz shook her head to clear it and in a whirl of flames she was "human" again. She wobbled a bit, then looked around at everyone.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and ran out.

"Blitz!" I glared at Kaiden. No wonder she doesn't like him. "Maldito. Verte a la verga ruco!" I stormed out; hopefully I could catch up with her.

" 'Noche wait!" Tali, Shepard and Wrex had caught up with me before I reached the stairs.

"What Shepard."

"Is the little pyjak ok?" I smiled at Wrex's nickname for her.

"She's had a troubled past Wrex. A lot of people died just because they knew her and there've been times she hated herself for what she was, but, she's strong; she just hates ignorant self-righteous people like that pendejo." I shook my head. Knowing her, she was probably downing a bottle right now.

"Is there anything we could do for her? She's been so nice to me and Wrex." Was she smiling? Can you see a quarians smile? Eh. But what she said gave me an idea so great I couldn't help but grin.

"Well she has this crush on a certain turian and she's too stubborn and proud to do anything about it. Maybe you three can help me." Tali giggled.

"She has a crush on Garrus that's so cute! Of course we'll help you." She looked at both Wrex and Shepard till they nodded.

"Great because I have the _perfect_ plan to cheer her up."

* * *

**AN/: hehe have I mentioned that I DON'T LIKE KAIDEN xD, I had so much fun researching all the cusswords 'Noche could call him. here's translations. I'm not in Spanish nor have I taken it so I am sorry if they're wrong.**

**Se Claro: It's clear  
Maldito: Damn  
Vete a la verga ruco: Fuck you senor.**

**if they are right then yay! Reviews are welcome, until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: back again my dear peoples. I wrote the first half of the chapter slightly different once again I incorporated a song into the chapter. x3 Would it Matter by Skillet hence the chap name ^~^. Reviews are always welcome and if you like how I did the first half of the chap I may do it more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bioware, the mass trilogy, skillet nor their arsenal of amazing songs. I just own blitz and sometimes 'Noche xD. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Six: Would It Matter

_"Ay dios mio." 'Noche banged her head against the wall of the Normandy; Shepard, Tali, Wrex, Garrus, and she were standing outside her and Blitz's bedroom. Skillet was blasting and they could hear it through the door._

If I wasn't here tomorrow,  
Would anybody care?  
If my time was up, I'd wanna know,  
You were happy I was there;  
If I wasn't here tomorrow,  
Would anyone lose sleep?  
If I wasn't hard and hollow,  
Then maybe you would miss me...

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,  
Someone that I'd like better;  
I can never forget,  
So don't remind me of it forever...

_ "There I managed to get it unlocked." Tali spoke and they all looked at Garrus._

_ "Why am I going in again." His mandibles twitched in uncertainty._

_ "She needs someone but not me." 'Noche glanced at the door her eyes filling with sadness. "I'm her sister but I can only help so much, I think you're the only one other than me she could trust and hey she's drunk so if she attacks you, you can easily take her." She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up before opening the door and letting the krogan push the turian in and closing the door. Once closed, they all grinned mischievously._

What if I just pulled myself together?  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just tried not to remember?  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by,  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?

_The pink haired demoness sat on her bed downing the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy she had gotten from Dr. Chakwas. Her ice blue eyes were glassy and swollen, the tip of her nose was red and her lips were redder from the drink. She nodded at Garrus and took another swig straight from the bottle._

_ "I was in love once." She glared at the bottle in her hand then laughed bitterly. "With a human of all people, it was around the 1500's. When he was a kid I saved him and his father from a demon I got this when I was there I got this." She pulled her hair from the side and showed Garrus the three diagonal scars on her neck. He hissed slightly in shock. "I lost the necklace around my neck. He returned it years later when he found me in a bar. He followed in my footsteps to be a knight." She smiled softly. "He foolishly followed me and he bugged me constantly." She gave a drunken laugh and some tears streamed down. "Grae you fool."_

_ "You cared for him a lot it's understandable for someone with a strong attachment to another to mourn their loss." He sat next to her and put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled._

_ "You reminded me of him you know, that sense of duty and the anger that you were being held back from helping innocents and the hatred for government idiots." He gave her a small smile and she returned it._

_ "Is that why you gave me the rifle?" She giggled._

_ "Kind of. Should I take it back?" He shook his head and she smiled softly then looked at the bottle. "He died in my arms. My brother killed him, along with two of my demon friends and he nearly killed our father. So, I killed him and I gave them a proper burial they deserved. I guess when you're a demon its kill or be killed."_

If I wasn't here tomorrow,  
Would anybody care?  
Still stuck inside this sorrow,  
I got nothin' and going nowhere;

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone,  
Someone that I'd like better;  
I can never forget,  
So don't remind me of it forever...

What if I just pulled myself together?  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just tried not to remember?  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by,  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try?  
Would it matter at all?

_"It wasn't your fault you have to know that Blitz, you did your best for them the best you could at that time." She bit her lip and drank the last of the brandy._

_ "He DIED in my arms Garrus, I had watched the life go from his eyes." She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I know it isn't my fault though it was my brother and my father's faults. My brother for trying to kill me for 200 years and my father who dragged me and Grae into that stupid rebellion of his." Her eyes fluttered briefly and she curled up in a ball._

_ "Well hey look at it this way, here you have people who care for you also. Your sister 'Noche. Our friends Tali, Wrex, and Shepard. And me, I'm your friend too." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back._

_ "Thanks Garrus I appreciate that." She hugged him briefly then curled up on her bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep. He chuckled then turned off the music and walked out._

_***(*)_

"You. Look. Horrible." 'Noche giggled and Blitz growled at her before huffing and rubbing at her eyes. The chat between her and Garrus was 3 hours ago, currently the four of us were in the debriefing room and heading to the colony of Zhu's Hope, on Feros.

"Shut up." The demoness cradled her head in her hands. She began gnawing at her wrist unconsciously.

"Ow!" 'Noche slapped Blitz's arm and pointed at her own wrist. A crescent shaped scar graced it and ran over her veins like a smile. Blitz pulled her wrist from her mouth and put her hands in her lap.

"Are those matching scars?"

"Err yeah, we made a blood oath that we would always have each other's backs. We slit our wrists and mixed our blood. Now, 'Noche has some demon blood and I have wolf blood now."

"Si, so Shepard what's on Feros."

"I'm not sure but reports say Saren's been here." I looked to Blitz. "Do you know?"

"Well kind of but I don't want to ruin the surprise and hey that's prejudice. Just because I'm a kitsune doesn't mean that I'm necessarily a psychic sheesh. Just watch out for husks and something creepy and oh yeah of course geth." I laughed.

"Sorry, but are you?"

"My mom was a seeress for a demon king when I was a kid. So I can if I want to but the more you see into the future the more blind you'll go so I prefer my sight thank you." She stuck her tongue out childishly, it's hard to really believe that she's immortal with how she acts just like a regular kid sometimes.

"You just prefer being able to see a certain turian." Blitz elbowed 'Noche in the ribs and said turian had his mandibles held out in surprise. "Hey Garrus next time you watch her six, really _watch her six _if you know what I mean."

"'NOCHE!" She giggled and Blitz made an attempt to tackle her out of her chair. Garrus was just shocked, his mouth did that fish thing where they just stare at you, their mouths gaping open and shut. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go work on my guns." 'Noche snorted.

"Not in here, you're welcome to do your business in Blitz's bed though, just get it all over her pillow." She grinned suggestively and Blitz covered her ears.

"You're so shameless. Were you raised by a pack of wolves?"

"Yes." Blitz groaned and smacked herself in the face, Garrus slid out quietly and muttered something about asking Joker about the female human mind.

* * *

**AN:/ and the assault of sexual innuendos that come from that darned wolf xD next chapter Feros and the creepster plant boss. reviews are always welcome. hmmm maybe if you guys would like it enough, next chapter maybe Joker and Vakarian talking about the female mind and the many "joys" of sexual innuendos but only if y'all review! till next time!**


End file.
